The Conjuring 2
| screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = Joseph Bishara | cinematography = Don Burgess | editing = Kirk Morri | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 134 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $320.4 million }} The Conjuring 2 (also known as The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Case)[https://www.theguardian.com/film/2016/jun/19/the-conjuring-enfield-case-review-james-wan/ The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Case review – off-balance horror][https://www.gamesradar.com/the-conjuring-2-review/ The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Case Review] is a 2016 American supernatural horror film, directed by James Wan. The screenplay is by Chad Hayes, Carey W. Hayes, Wan, and David Leslie Johnson. It is the sequel to 2013's The Conjuring, the second installment in The Conjuring series, and the third installment in the Conjuring Universe franchise. Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga reprise their roles as paranormal investigators and authors Ed and Lorraine Warren from the first film. The film follows the Warrens as they travel to Britain to assist the Hodgson family, who are experiencing poltergeist activity at their Enfield council house in 1977 which later became referred to as the Enfield Poltergeist. The Conjuring 2 was released in the United States on June 10, 2016. The film received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $320 million worldwide. A spin-off prequel, The Nun, was released on September 7, 2018, and a third Conjuring film is in development. Plot In 1976, paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren investigate the Amityville murders at the Amityville house, to determine if a demonic presence was truly responsible for Ronald DeFeo Jr. killing his entire family on November 13, 1974, and the subsequent haunting incident involving the Lutz family. During a seance, Lorraine is drawn into a vision where she relives the murders. The spirit of one of the killed children lures her to the basement, where she encounters a demonic nun figure and witnesses Ed being impaled, frightening her. In 1977, the Hodgson family begins to experience strange occurrences in their home in the London suburb of Enfield. Janet, the second oldest of four children, sleepwalks and converses in her dreams with an entity in the form of an angry elderly man who sits in the family's armchair, insisting the house is his. Eventually, all the Hodgson siblings and their mother Peggy witness paranormal events, terrifying them into seeking refuge with their neighbors. When the media attempts to interview the family, Janet is possessed by the elderly man, Bill Wilkins, who previously lived and died in the house. During the possession, Wilkins states that he enjoys tormenting the family and wants to reclaim his home. As Janet shows more signs of demonic possession, the story eventually reaches the Warrens, and their assistance is requested in an investigation to prove whether or not Janet's possession is a hoax. Lorraine, fearful that her vision of Ed's death may become reality, warns him not to get too involved. She has yet another vision of the demonic nun in Ed's study. The demon says its name, which Lorraine scribbles in her Bible. While staying at the Hodgson residence, Ed and Lorraine consult other paranormal investigators, including Maurice Grosse and Anita Gregory, on the legitimacy of the case. They attempt to communicate with Wilkins's spirit, hoping to convince him to stop haunting the family. One night, Gregory presents video evidence of Janet wrecking the kitchen on purpose as if for a prank, thereby discrediting the haunting. Based on this, Ed and Lorraine decide to leave, believing the family is lying for fame. However, they discover that the spirit of Wilkins is only a pawn being manipulated by the demonic nun, to haunt Janet and break her will. Lorraine realizes that her abilities have been blocked by the nun, preventing her from grasping the truth of Janet's possession. Ed and Lorraine quickly return to the Hodgson residence, only to find Janet possessed and the rest of the Hodgsons locked outside the house. Ed ventures inside alone and finds Janet at the window, ready to commit suicide. He manages to grab Janet in time, but is close to falling to his death with her, similar to Lorraine's vision. Lorraine remembers that she wrote the demon's name – Valak – in her Bible. She addresses the demon by its name, successfully condemning it back to Hell. Janet is freed of its possession, and Lorraine pulls her and Ed to safety. After returning home, Ed adds an item to his and Lorraine's collection – the haunted "The Crooked Man" zoetrope toy owned by Peggy's youngest child Billy – placing it beside April's music box and in front of Annabelle doll. Cast * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren * Madison Wolfe as Janet Hodgson * Frances O'Connor as Peggy Hodgson * Lauren Esposito as Margaret Hodgson * Benjamin Haigh as Billy Hodgson * Patrick McAuley as Johnny Hodgson * Simon McBurney as Maurice Grosse * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Peggy Nottingham * Simon Delaney as Vic Nottingham * Franka Potente as Anita Gregory * Bob Adrian as Bill Wilkins * Joseph Bishara as Demon ** Robin Atkin Downes as the voice of Demon * Bonnie Aarons as Valak / The Nun * Javier Botet as Crooked Man * Steve Coulter as Father Gordon * Abhi Sinha as Harry Whitmark * Chris Royds as Graham Morris * Sterling Jerins as Judy Warren * Kent Allen as Daniel Wolfe * Annie Young as Constable Heeps * Elliot Joseph as Constable Joseph * Cory English as Skeptic Kaplan * Shannon Kook as Drew Production Development In July 2013, prior to The Conjuring release, Variety reported that New Line Cinema was already in the early stages of development of a sequel, following the positive test screenings and reviews of the first film. The film deals with the case of the Enfield Poltergeist, which took place in the London Borough of Enfield from 1977 to 1979, and involved the alleged haunting of two sisters, aged 11 and 13, at their mother's council house. The Conjuring 2 also touches on the Warrens' most famous and most documented case, The Amityville Horror. Pre-production |width=35%|align=right}} In July 2013, it was reported that Vera Farmiga and Patrick Wilson had signed on to reprise their roles from The Conjuring. This was confirmed in February 2014. On October 21, 2014, it was announced that James Wan would return to direct the sequel, and production would begin in the summer of 2015. In early July 2015, lead actors Farmiga and Wilson visited Lorraine Warren at the New England Paranormal Research Center in Connecticut in preparation for their roles. On July 28, 2015, Wan officially began pre-production for the film. In August 2015, the film was granted $5.6 million in tax credits from the California Film Commission for bringing the production to the state. On September 13, 2015, Don Burgess was confirmed as the film's director of photography. In September 2015, Frances O'Connor, Simon McBurney, newcomer Lauren Esposito, and Madison Wolfe joined the cast. Franka Potente, Simon Delaney, Maria Doyle Kennedy, and newcomers Patrick McAuley and Benjamin Haigh were also reported to have been cast in late September 2015. In November 2015, it was announced that Abhi Sinha had joined the cast of the film. On December 1, 2015, it was confirmed that Sterling Jerins would reprise her role as the Warrens' daughter Judy. Filming Principal photography for The Conjuring 2 began on September 21, 2015, in Los Angeles, California. Due to an inexplicable series of events during production of the first film, a priest from the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Santa Fe was brought in to bless the set of the sequel by the film's producers. Production moved to London on November 18, 2015, with filming taking place in and around The Warrington, a pub in the residential district of Maida Vale. On November 22, filming took place at Marylebone station. Filming concluded on December 1, 2015. Production lasted for 50 days, with 40 days filming on sound stages at Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, and 10 days on location in London. Music The original musical score for The Conjuring 2 was written by Joseph Bishara and was released on June 3, 2016, by WaterTower Music. Bishara, a recurring collaborator of director James Wan, composed the score after having previously written the music for The Conjuring and the ''Insidious'' film series. Lead actor Patrick Wilson performs Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" on a guitar in the film, while songs such as The Clash's "London Calling", Bee Gees's "I Started A Joke" and the traditional nursery rhymes "This Old Man" and "There Was a Crooked Man" are also featured. Composer Mark Isham's family themes from the first film, "Photograph" and "Happy Family", were also used in The Conjuring 2. Distribution Marketing In December 2015, Entertainment Weekly released the first image from the film, introducing the character portrayed by Madison Wolfe. On January 6, 2016, James Wan posted a teaser clip to his social media accounts revealing that the first official trailer would debut the following day. Also on January 6, Yahoo! Movies exclusively released two stills from the film, featuring Vera Farmiga and Patrick Wilson. On March 26, 2016, Wan premiered the full-length trailer at WonderCon. In the weeks leading up to the film's premiere, TV spots began airing. This was followed by a featurette titled Strange Happenings in Enfield, in which the Hodgson sisters and Lorraine Warren discuss their experiences with the case. Two weeks prior to The Conjuring 2 premiere, fans were given the opportunity to take a 360-degree virtual reality tour of the film's Enfield house setting. Following that, another featurette was released, titled Audio Recordings, which featured a recording of the alleged demon that inspired the film. Theatrical release The Conjuring 2 was originally scheduled to be released on October 23, 2015, but in October 2014, Warner Bros. pulled the film from the schedule and set the film for an unspecified 2016 release date. In November 2014, the release date was pushed back from its original release date of October 23, 2015, to June 10, 2016. The Conjuring 2 had its red carpet world premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre on June 7, 2016, as part of the Los Angeles Film Festival's program, three days prior to its wide release. On June 17, 2016, a 65-year-old man died of a heart attack while watching the film at a cinema in Tiruvannamalai, India. Home media The Conjuring 2 was released as a digital download on August 30, 2016, and on DVD and Blu-ray on September 13, 2016. Bonus features include behind the scenes footage, featurettes, and deleted scenes. Reception Box office The Conjuring 2 became a huge financial success like its predecessor, grossing $102.5 million in the United States and Canada and $217.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total gross of $320.4 million. Although it earned less in North America than the first film, it fared better internationally and overall, making 0.5% more than the first film. The film was the highest-grossing horror film of the year and the second-highest-grossing horror film overall of all time, behind only 1973's The Exorcist ($441.3 million). It was partly credited for the success of fellow Warner Bros. horror film Lights Out, which was released a month later. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $98.3 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the 14th-most profitable release of 2016. In North America, the film opened on June 10, 2016, alongside Warcraft and Now You See Me 2, and was projected to gross $35–40 million from 3,343 theaters in its opening weekend. The film grossed $3.4 million from its Thursday night previews, besting the $3.3 million made by its predecessor, and $16.4 million in its first day. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $40.4 million from 3,434 theaters (almost matching its predecessor's $41.9 million opening), making it the biggest opening for a horror film since the original film in 2013, the biggest-ever for the month of June (breaking The Purge s record), and the fifth-biggest for a horror film of all time, behind the first film, the second and third installments in the Paranormal Activity franchise ($40.6 million and $52.5 million, respectively), and Friday the 13th ($40.6 million). Following a first-place finish in its first weekend of release, the film faced a steep decline of 63.2% in its second weekend (earning $14.8 million from 3,356 theaters); this was a much larger drop than The Conjuring (46.9%) and Annabelle (57.3%). As a result, it slipped to third place behind newcomers Finding Dory and Central Intelligence, another film from New Line Cinema. It began to lose a considerable number of theaters by its third weekend as a result of numerous newly released films. Forbes magazine noted that The Conjuring 2 was falling faster than the previous film, but had already made more than Insidious: Chapter 2, Annabelle, and both The Purge and The Purge: Anarchy had done at that point in their releases. Unlike its predecessor, The Conjuring 2 proved to be more front-loaded, earning 2.5 times its opening weekend, compared to the original film earning 3.22 times its debut numbers. Outside North America, the film has been released across 60 countries. It became a big hit in Latin America and performed exceptionally well in other Catholic countries due to its spiritual themes, while it also did well in the U.K., where the film is set. It was released across 44 countries the same weekend as its United States release, and grossed $51.5 million in its opening weekend from 10,400 screens, debuting in second place behind Warcraft. It added another $43.1 million in its second weekend from a total of 57 countries as well as passing the $100 million threshold. However, it still remained in second place at the international box office, behind then-newcomer Finding Dory. It recorded the biggest opening day of all time for a horror film in 24 markets, including Mexico ($1.6 million), Brazil ($735,000), Australia ($401,000), and all of Latin America. Moreover, in terms of opening weekend, the film scored the biggest opening for a horror film in 26 markets, including Mexico ($9 million), Brazil ($4.1 million), and Australia ($3 million). In Argentina, the film scored the second-biggest opening for Warner Bros. with $2.85 million, behind only Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In South Korea, the film opened to $4 million, France to $3.7 million, Spain to $1.85 million, Russia to $1.75 million, and Italy to $1.1 million. The film faced stiff competition against Central Intelligence in Germany, making $2.1 million in its opening weekend, placing in second behind the aforementioned film. In the United Kingdom, the film earned an opening weekend of £4.6 million ($6.8 million) from 504 theaters, over twice its predecessor's opening ($3.3 million). In terms of total earnings, its biggest markets outside of North America were in Mexico ($20.3 million), the United Kingdom ($15.3 million), South Korea ($11.5 million) and India ($11.5 million). It has become the highest-grossing Warner Bros. film in Chile with a total gross of $5.4 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 80% based on 239 reviews, with an average rating of 6.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Conjuring 2 can't help but lose a bit of its predecessor's chilly sting through familiarity, but what remains is still a superior ghost story told with spine-tingling skill." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 65 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, the same score earned by its predecessor. In her review for The Hollywood Reporter, Sheri Linden praised the film, saying, "Three years after The Conjuring rattled the multiplex with old-school horror, director James Wan ups the ante with an excellent sequel." Owen Gleiberman of Variety gave the film a mixed review, writing, "On one level, The Conjuring 2 is just a not-bad megaplex funhouse movie, no more and no less, but on another level it offers its potential fans a helping of reassurance to go along with the fear. If there are ghost demons out there, then God must be out there as well. Audiences, it was long ago proven, will pay to see both." TheWrap's Alonso Duralde gave the film a positive review, stating, "Frightening rarely strikes twice in the same place, despite the efforts of so many horror sequels, but even if The Conjuring 2 doesn't deliver the delightful jolts of its predecessor, it maintains a consistent chill throughout, with a slow and steady dread that creeps up on you over time." In a mixed review, Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B-, writing, "There are some solid scares (Wan is too gifted in the dark art of gotcha manipulation to not make you leap a few times), but there's nothing on par with the first film's brilliant hide-and-clap scene with Lili Taylor." Jacob Wilkins of The Cavalier Daily lauded the film, calling Wan a "master of horror" and remarked that the film was "fresh, original and unsettling". Pete Hammond of Deadline.com wrote that he was "pleasantly surprised" by the sequel and what Wan has accomplished with the film, stating, "Wan knows the tricks of this trade (heightened sound effects, moving furniture, dark corners) but somehow miraculously he really puts a fresh spin on it all here. It's riveting stuff, even if in a familiar cinematic environment." He added, "It is one hell of a movie." Accolades Future Sequel Wan has stated on further potential sequels, "There could be many more [Conjuring] movies because the Warrens have so many stories". Screenwriters Chad and Carey Hayes have also expressed interest in working on a story for another sequel. However, Wan stated that he may be unable to direct the film due to his commitments to other projects. He stated to Collider, "Assuming we are lucky enough to have a third chapter, there are other filmmakers that I would love to sort of continue on the Conjuring world, if we are lucky enough". Wan has also stated that, if a third film was to be made, it would ideally take place in the 1980s. Wan later stated that the sequel could include lycanthropy, "Maybe we can go and do it like a classic American Werewolf in London style. That would be awesome! The Warrens set against the backdrop of The Hound of Baskerville". In May 2017, Safran said it would be unlikely that a third installment would be a "haunted house" film. In June 2017, it was announced a third installment was in development, with The Conjuring 2 co-writer David Leslie Johnson hired to write the screenplay. In August 2017, Wan told Entertainment Weekly that the filmmakers have "been working hard on The Conjuring 3", and that "we're in the midst of working on the script, and still hashing it out. We want to make sure that the script is in a really good place. With how much people have loved the first two [Conjuring films], I don't want to rush in to the third one if possible". By September of the following year, producer Peter Safran stated that the script was near completion and that production would begin sometime during 2019. In October 2018, Wan selected Michael Chaves to direct the film. Spin-off films ''The Nun'' On June 15, 2016, it was reported that a spin-off film titled The Nun, focusing on the "Demon Nun" character Valak, was in development with Johnson writing the script. Safran and Wan are producing. Corin Hardy was hired to direct the film, with a screenplay by Wan and Gary Dauberman. It was released on September 7, 2018, with Demián Bichir and Taissa Farmiga cast in the lead roles. Bonnie Aarons will reprise her role in the film, and Charlotte Hope, Jonas Bloquet, and Ingrid Bisu are set to co-star. Filming began in May 2017 in Bucharest, Romania. ''The Crooked Man'' On May 31, 2017, Peter Safran said there was a possibility of a Crooked Man film. On June 14, 2017, it was reported that a spin-off film titled The Crooked Man, featuring the character of the same name from The Conjuring 2, was in development with Mike Van Waes writing the screenplay from a story by James Wan, with Safran and Wan set to produce the project. See also * List of horror films * List of horror films of 2016 * The Enfield Haunting, a 2015 horror miniseries based on the same case, The Enfield Poltergeist References External links * * * * * * Category:2016 films Category:2016 horror films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:Films about exorcism Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Films produced by James Wan Category:Films produced by Peter Safran Category:Films set in 1976 Category:Films set in 1977 Category:Films set in Long Island Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Demons in film Category:Ghost films Category:Haunted house films Category:Horror films based on actual events Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Religious horror films Category:Screenplays by James Wan Category:Films about spirit possession Category:Warner Bros. films Category:The Conjuring Universe Category:Films with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick